A variety of fish hook extractors or disgorgers have been proposed in the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,767; 2,781,599; 3,713,243; and 3,888,038. These prior art devices vary in their modes of use as well as in their cost of manufacturing, degrees of complexity and efficiency for their intended purposes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fish hook extractor which is characterized by extreme simplicity of construction, convenience of use and economy of manufacturing. The extractor embodying the present invention facilitates dislodging hooks from fish without touching the fish with the hands, thereby eliminating the possibility of injury due to biting or cutting with fins. The extractor possesses a simpler and more effective mode of operation than any known prior art device and is constructed to positively engage the fish hook in a wedge passage from which the hook cannot escape during a firm twisting motion applied at a remote handle.
The extractor can be made in a few sizes to accommodate substantially all sizes of fish hooks employed in game fishing.
The fish hook extracting process, by means of the invention, is faster and more sure than with prior art devices.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.